creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZenHorror2015
welcome to the zen horror page Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The nightmare man of montreal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 02:49, April 21, 2015 (UTC Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 02:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) welcome A Tip Just so you know, your last edit to the "MEAT" page incorrectly changed the punctuation inside dialogue. This isn't a warning, you won't get banned for something like this, but I want to help you out with your editing. I'd advise taking a look at this page, which give a simple description of how to capitalise/use punctuation around dialogue. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Attention You have been making rather pointless edits to lots of articles and you are requested to stop doing so due to it being pointsgaming. If you must make an edit on an article(s) please make each edit more constructive by fixing more than a few minor spelling mistakes. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:32, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 17:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Warning Do not blank messages, especially warnings from your talk page. As they serve as a public record, removing them can result in a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:20, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: I would suggest reading our Writing Advice Blogs and How to Write a Creepypasta. I would also advise reading over and bookmarking our Style Guide for help with punctuation and format. Read and consult those pages while writing your next story and then take it to the Writer's Workshop when your done so you can receive advice on what your story needs to bring it up to standards. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 23:31, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Blogs In response to your blog question, I would advise reading our page about blogs and also this. Jay Ten (talk) 00:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC)